A surgeon selects a bone fixation procedure and the associated fixation member in light of a number of factors. A few important considerations include the indications presented by the trauma, procedural invasiveness, probable rate of tissue restoration, trauma location and accessibility, and instrumentation complexity. Sometimes procedural complexity alone could cause the surgeon exclude from consideration an otherwise viable fixation technique and type of fixation member.
Lasers are being increasingly used in surgery despite the complexity involved in using them. Because lasers are precise and only the affected or target areas are treated with the laser, trauma to unaffected tissues around the targeted area can be minimized, if not avoided altogether. Lasers also enable minimally invasive procedures, which reduces infection risk, pain, bleeding and/or swelling. These factors can improve patient outcomes and may lead to increased usage of lasers in surgery.
Lasers have drawbacks. There is a risk of injury to the user and patient if the laser is used improperly. To address this risk governmental agencies classify and impose strict protective measures on laser use. Although warranted, this regulatory framework increases surgical procedure complexity. One commonly used classification system—Standard IEC 60825-1 (incorporated by reference herein in its entirety)—categorizes lasers as either a Class 1, 2, 3, or 4 lasers. The level of protective measures (e.g. administrative controls, labeling, and use personal protective equipment (PPE)) varies with each class. Class 4 lasers, which are commonly used in medical applications, provide that users and people in close proximity to the laser beam during use to wear safety goggles, among other things. Lasers and their associated devices, though suitable to address many indications, are thus sometimes excluded from consideration because of the added complexity of using a laser beam in an operating room, e.g. goggle use, administrative burden, etc.